Black Love
by anablack1
Summary: Story evolves around an OC, Ellie Potter, James' younger sister set in his 7th year. Ellie and James don't exactly have you would call brotherly-sisterly love. Chapter 3 now up! Please R&R!
1. Happy Families

A/N This stories style is a bit weird. I sort of picture it as a diary but it's like the Ellie (the main character) is writing it down as it happens. But I guess you'll see for yourself

Please please please R&R

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I invent the Harry Potter world.

**Chapter 1: Happy Families**

"Bye mum!" I said leaning forward to hug her, then quickly drawing away as the whistle blew.

"Have a good year honey," she called to me as I jumped onto the train.

"_Have a good year honey_, try not to wet your bed." Cooed a voice behind me as I walked down the train to find my friends.

I spun around and punched the boy behind me.

"Piss off James." I glared.

"That's no way to talk to your elders," he said in mock offence.

"Oh believe me James, I don't usually talk to my _elders _like that. It's just that if I spoke to you like I would speak to my elders you would have a disadvantage as the vocabulary would be too difficult for you as your brain hasn't developed past the age of a five year old. But don't worry, I won't tell Lily." I smiled back at him.

"Ha ha. You're so _funny" _

"Oh well done James!" I said over enthusiastically " You just had your first _attempt _at sarcasm. I'll send an owl to mum and tell her to put a star on your star chart!" I said patting him on the head, flattening his hair as I did. (Which of course I had _no_ idea annoyed him) "I'm sorry James but I have to go now and sit with my friends, but I'm sure your little buddies will look after you."

James glared at me as I turned around and disappeared into one of the cabins, which contained my friends.

I slumped down beside my friend Rose and groaned.

"You okay?" she asked "What took you so long?"

"I just had a little run in with my delightful brother,"

"That bad huh?" sympathised her twin Alice, "It's gotta be bad if you start calling him delightful."

The three of us stared at each other for a few seconds before we cracked up laughing.

"Did I miss much?" asked our friend Rhea, popping her head around the door, then opening it fully, to pull her trunk in.

"Well Ellie had an argument with her _delightful _brother James." Offered Rose.

"That bad?" grimaced Rhea, sitting down and pulling out a book.

"That's what I said," said Alice.

"I think it is possible that you can know someone too well," I said looking at my friends.

"Well we do know a lot about you," said Alice

"All your qualities, good and bad," put in Rose

"All your habits"  
"All your hates"

"All your little secrets"

"Like how you walked around your house with only a t-shirt and undies and you bumped into Sirius Black."

"And how –"

"Okay, I get your point!" I said interrupting them. They both grinned cheekily at me. You're never going to drop that one are you." I said eyeing them.

"Never." They said together.

I rolled my eyes. "What great friends you are." I muttered, hiding a smile.

"Well it could be worse," offered Rose, "You could have bumped into Rhea's brother. That would have been awkward."

Rhea looked up from her book, hearing her name. "What's awkward?"

"If Ellie bumped into Remus with only her undies and a t-shirt on." said Alice.

"Oh. Yes that would be awkward," said Rhea, before turning back to her book.

"Well being in only your underwear and a t-shirt in front of Sirius, one of the hottest guys in the school, and your brother's best friend _is_ pretty extreme," added Rose.

"That's true," agreed her twin. "They're probably even. Although…"

"Okay, can we please stop talking about me and my underwear, and which of my brother's friends would be the most awkward to catch me in them." I called to them. "This isn't exactly the most comfortable subject in the world."

"Okay." smiled Rose.

I lent back in my seat and sighed.

After a few seconds, Alice grimaced. "Ewwww, bad images!" she groaned, covering her eyes.

"What?" asked Rose.

"I just imagined Ellie in her undies in front of Peter."

"Oh gross!" exclaimed her twin, "And he would probably enjoy it!"

They both cracked up laughing.

"Are you guys finished embarrassing me?!" I asked, glaring at them.

"Sorry Ells," said Alice wiping her eyes. "We love you really.

* * *

Okay lets stop there and rewind a bit. In case you didn't know by now, my name is Ellie. Short For Elinor. Elinor Grace Potter. I live with my parents and my older brother James, who, well you've already met him and there's not much else I can add to describe him more. Well apart from the fact that he's an arrogant, jerk of a brother who only thinks o himself. Even though mum says that I really do love him, I find that hard to believe. I mean, if I did, it would have to be deep deep deep times infinity down, underneath my love for stinging nettle, blast ended skrewts and the hand rail on one of the stair cases at school that gives me a million splinters, each time I walk past it. In other words, my love for him is _so_ small that it nearly doesn't exist. If it does at all. But anyway. Lets move away from that unsettling topic into more pleasing matters like my friends.

Alice and Rose Lordyce. Twin sisters, and completely mental… In a good way, and incase you're wondering, they're not identical. Well at least not in looks. Rose is taller and has long thick wavy hair and her skin is slightly tanner. Alice is short with a messy bob, and is the older of the two. The dissimilarities stop there; in about everything else, it's scary how alike they are. The thing that freaks me out the most is when they finish each other's sentences unintentionally, or when they come up withy the same idea at the same time. Although some times I think they do it on purpose, just to freak me out.

And if there's one thing I have learnt from going to school with them for four years, it's never give them oranges. They go completely hyperactive.

In contrast, there's Rhea. The brains of the group. Full of good advise and sometimes too kind for her own good. She is also the younger sister of one of my brother's friends.

Remus Lupin. Out of all my brother's friends, Remus is probably the most sane and alright. I guess it runs in the family.

Next, there's Sirius Black. He can be okay some of the time when he's not looking at his own reflection or has his mouth glued to some poor girls face, and sadly, yes it is true. I did bump into him in only my undies and a t-shirt, but that was about a year and a half ago, but still malice and Rose go on about it like it's headline news.

Third and last, there is Peter Pettigrew. I'll be quite frank with you. He sorta reminds me of a dodgy old man who likes younger women and is always looking to feel you up. It's a bit mean, I know. But I can't help what my mind comes up with. And if you saw him I'm sure you'd agree with me. He's all twitchy and sort of… rat like. Not a pet rat though, more like a dirty gross sewer rat that you have nightmares about…………………

By the way, all of those dots are a pause where I'm shuddering. But anyway, on with the story.

* * *

"Ahhhh. It's good to be home," sighed Rose dramatically as she stepped onto the platform and caught sight of the castle.

"Home?" asked Rhea coming out behind her and tucking her book under her robes to protect it from the drizzle.

"Well we do spend most of our year at school," said Alice.

"Hurry up you three!" I called back to them. "Lets grab a carriage"

I hurried over to the nearest one and opened the door. As I was about to step in, I noticed two people already in there. Hastily, I apologised and backed out, but before I could close the door, a hand caught my arm.

"You can share with us. We don't bite. Besides, the rest of the carriages have gone and you'll have to wait a while in the rain before the next one comes."

I looked up to see a boy with dark hair looking down at me. His face hidden in the shadow of the carriage. Glancing up at the sky, I noticed that the drops were getting heavier and my clothes were starting to cling to my skin.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled at him and stepped inside. A few seconds later, my friends appeared, dripping. They all smiled gratefully at the boy, then plonked themselves down beside me.

"So much for 'home, sweet home'," muttered Rose, glancing out the windows at the dark sky.

"Well thanks again for this, um…" I said looking for his name.

"Reggie," he said as the carriage came to a stop. "I'm in your year."

"Oh. Right, sorry." I said embarrassed.

"It's okay. We haven't actually been in any classes together," he said, waving away my apology as we ran up to the entrance to join the rest of the students. "I guess I'll see you guys around" he said smiling at as before turning to go.

"He looks a lot like –" said Alice

"Sirius Black" finished Rose.

"Did you know if Sirius has a brother?" Alice asked me as we headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"No, he never really talks about his family. I don't think he likes them much," I said sitting down. Watching as Reggie Sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Can't see why," said Rhea. "He's quite nice."

"Yeah. But I do recall Sirius talking about 'Bloody Regulus' though." I said turning back to face my friends as the new first years shuffled up to stand in front of the Sorting Hat.

"Reggie must be short for Regulus," whispered Rose as the hat began its speech.

xxxxxxx

Tired, but content with a full stomach, I followed Rhea up the stairs to our room. Alice and Rose were already there, and were snaking out on a bag of lollies. I winced at the sight, knowing from experience that it was going to be a long night, as lollies were nearly as bad as oranges to them.

"What?" asked Rose innocently, seeing the look on my face.

I rolled my eyes at them in reply then turned my back on them as I opened my trunk to find my pyjamas. Of course, they had to be right at the bottom, and of course, I had to have taken out everything on top of it to find them. So naturally, as one does, I gracefully heaped up my belongings and neatly chucked them into my trunk and closed the lid… Well tried to close the lid. After about ten goes, I came to the decision that it would not shut, despite how hard I pushed or how much I jumped on it. In the end, I tactfully shoved away my trunk with the side of my leg.

Finally, I managed to get changed, so I scooped up my robes and dropped them on top of my trunk, then walked into our ensuite. Taking out my hair tie, I reached down to grab my brush, which of course, as I soon realised, was in my trunk.

I stuck my head round the door and grinned at Rhea. She let out an exaggerated sigh, then lent over the side of her bed and pulled out her hairbrush, then chucked it to me.

"You're the best!" I said before turning back to the mirror.

"Hey, I thought I was the best!" said Alice in mock offence.

"Well, I think that a hair brush is more valuable than a quill." I called to her from the bathroom, while brushing my hair. "Besides, that was like, three weeks ago and bestness has an expiry date."

Alice pouted her lip and turned back to her lollies, sniffing.

"Oh look, you've gone and hurt her feelings." said Rose, walking over to Alice's bed and putting and arm around her.

"I'm sorry," I said dramatically, while chucking Rhea's brush back to her, then walking over to my bed, "But sometimes, you're just not good enough." I dived into my bed as Alice chucked a lolly at me.

"Thanks!" I said grinning and grabbing it, before pulling the cover over me.

We remained silent for a few minuets. Well apart from Rose, who was chocking on a lolly, but other than that it was silent.

"Ooh ooh," said Rose excitedly after the remains of the sweet had been consumed. "Did we tell you about Alices new victim that she came up with over the Holidays?"

"No" I said rolling over onto my stomach to face them. "Who's the poor guy this time."

Alice glared at me.

"Guess," said Rose bouncing on her mattress.

"Is he in Gryffindor?" asked Rhea.

"Yes."

"Have I heard of him?" I asked

Rose rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"Just asking," I muttered.

"Come on, guess!" said Rose, looking between Rhea and me expectantly.

"Does he have brown hair?" asked Rhea.

"Yup"

"I don't know. Is he…smart," I asked.

"Average. What sort of question is that?"

"It's a very important one." I stated. "It's important that a man has some sort of intelligence otherwise he would be a jerk. Look at by brother."

"Do you really think that I would go after someone like your brother?" asked Alice

I shuddered. "Gosh, I hope not."

"Hurry up and Guess!" interrupted Rose.

"Is it Mathew?" asked Rhea.

"No"

"Lucus" I suggested

"No"

"Um, Mark?"

"No"

"Thomas?"

"Nope"

"Lucius?"

"Ewww gross. It's in Gryffindor."

"Fine, Arthur?"

"Nope. Doesn't have brown hair and he has already left Hogwarts"

"Sam?"

"Naah"

"Sirius?"

"Defiantly not, it's in our year."

"Okay, um Jacob?"

"No"

"Frank?"

Rose smiled.

"It is?" I said, Surprised that I had finally guessed.

Rose's smile widened.

"You like Frank?" As in Frank Longbottom?" I stared at Alice. She smiled cheekily.

I let my head all into my pillow and I shook my head.

"What? Don't you like him?" she asked

"Yes, he's a nice guy. It's just you and you're likings."

"I'm serious this time though," said Alice.

Rose cracked up and the rest of us groaned.

"Can you at least try to go without cracking the 'Sirius' pun this term?" said Rhea.

"What pun?" said Rose innocently. "I was being completely… _Sirius."_

That was the point where Alice hit her over the head with her pillow, and Rhea and me joined in. My tiredness completely forgotten in the prospect of a pillow fight.

I won't go on to describe it coz that would take a while, but let me tell you this. It was a lethal battle, reliant on courage, wit, tactics and skill. We were lucky to come out alive. The raging battle came to a final victory to –Well the battle came to an abrupt halt when Profe –I mean Commander McGonagall blasted open the door and told us that our enemies had surrenders and that we would all receive high honours for our achievements… or in other words, that we should shut up and go to bed or else some real bloodshed would take place.

Not that the battle was fake or anything

'_Cough'_

Shut up Alice


	2. Teacher's pet

A/n Yes i know its been a while but dont expect to much.i have no time for fanfic :(

Disclaimer:all credit goes to jkr

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Teachers Pet**

Classes started the next day. Lucky for me, I had transfiguration and History of magic first, so I was HAPPY!

(Please note the sarcasm)\

Why do you not like those subjects? You ask

Well firstly, History of magic is so damn boring. If it wasn't for the attentiveness of Rhea, me and the twins would have failed miserably in our exams. Although sometimes I think Professor Binns bores Rhea too. (Not that she'll admit it)

And then there's Transfiguration...

Trying not to be too modest but transfiguration isn't _exactly _my best subject. I mean I did get a T once... or twice, or maybe more than twice. But Hey! Nobody's perfect. I mean look at James. He has plenty of faults. And if you _are _perfect (damn you) James has enough faults to share around with everyone so _technically_ it doesn't count.

So as you can see, transfiguration isn't really one of my strengths, which is probably why good old McGonagall called me up to speak to her at the end of class.

As I walked up confidently _Cough _(sorry I have a cold) up to her desk, she seemed to be holding a piece of parchment that looked strangely like my end of year exam from last year.

Putting on my best teachers pet smile, I stopped in front of her desk.

"Miss Potter" she said glancing up at me over her reading glasses. No my name is Yaldamay Quinton. Who the hell do you think it is!

"Yes Professor," I said sweetly. (As you can see we are very good friends. Cough. Damb cold!)

She took off her glasses and let out a sigh, which in my opinion was unnecessarily long, and shook her head.

I hate it when teachers do the whole non-verbal thing. Why can't they just shout at you and get it over with.

"Unlike your brother, James, who is _excellent _transfiguration, I have noticed that your grades are _incredibly_ low_._

Okay _one._ She mentioned my brother. _Two, _I know what my brother's name is; she doesn't have to mention it_. Three, _she compared me to him in which I came out as the worser sibling. _Four,_ Hello? Does she really have to state the obvious? We all know 'my grades are _incredibly _low'. It's not exactly headline news.

As I said, we are _very_ good friends. We go _waaaay_ back.

Of course all of this time I was smiling sweetly.

"Frankly Miss Potter-"

Yup that's me

"I'm down to my last resorts"

Aww. Poor you.

"I've decided that you should have tutoring lessons."

"What!" (Yup I said that one out loud. So much for the teacher's pet smile) "You can't-"

"Mr Black has agreed to tutor you. You two can arrange the times that suit you."

"Wait, did you say Mr _Black?_ I can't be taught by _Sirius. _He's a complete dick head and-"

"Miss Potter!" glared the Prof." Kindly refrain from using such language, _especially_ when describing fellow students!"

I was going to say something in return but I decided against it as it sort of went against her bad language rules.

"And besides," she said looking at something over my shoulder," there are more than one Mr Blacks at this school."

I turned around to see a dark headed boy with deep-hazel eyes and a slightly tanned face, grinning at me.

"Reggie?" I said in surprise

"We will review your progress in a few weeks," said McGonagall walking past me to the door. (She seemed eager to escape.)

"Wait _he's my_ tu-" I started but she had already gone.

I slowly turned back around to him to find him still smiling at me. He seems to do that a lot.

"It's nice to know what you think of my brother"

"Well I didn't really-"

"Hey, it's all good. He's not my most favorite person in the world either. Dickhead...interesting word to describe him."

I winced.

"Don't worry about it," he said noting my expression. "I won't tell him if you don't. So, when are you free?"

"What? Oh um pretty much all lunch times and after lessons, so whenever's good for me."

"Well I've got quidditch on Wednesdays and Thursdays after lessons and on Friday lunch so maybe we could go..." He paused, his brow slightly creased, thinking. "Maybe Wednesday and Friday after school and after lunch on Saturday, if you don't mind it being in the weekend. That way if we need more time, we're flexible."

"Like as I said: Whenever's good for me."

"Great! We could probably work in the library," he said gathering up his books.

"Sounds good to me."

"Well I guess I'll see you on Wednesday then." he said turning to go as we left the classroom.

"Yeah, seeya then," I said smiling back at him as I turned to go and find my friends.

They were probably worried about me.

Or not

xxxxxxx

I met the others in our room.

"How'd it go?" asked Rhea

"Tutoring." I said plonking myself down beside them.

"Oooo that bad huh?" said Rose

I shrugged

"You don't seem that annoyed," pointed out Rhea.

"I got Reggie." I muttered grabbing a packet of crackers lying beside Roses bed. You got Reggie what?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"I didn't get him anything." I said munching

"But you said 'I got Reggie'" said Rose.

"I know," I said through a mouthful.

"Well...?" said Alice staring at me impatiently.

"Well what?" I said seriously

"What did you get Reggie?"

"I didn't get him anything." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Argh!" groaned Rhea as Alice through a shoe at me.

I dodged it laughing.

"Don't be so annoying" moaned Rose.

"Yeah, you're nearly as bad as James," said Alice.

Well that shut me up. That's _twice_ in two hours that I have been compared with my brother. Who's been drugging the food?!

The twins smiled gleefully at their accomplishment.

I gave them the evil eyes and grabbed another cracker. (They were good okay) "I got Reggie..." I paused dramatically. "As my tutor." Silence.

Wait for it.

"What?" Alice and Rose said together.

There you go. I knew it was coming. "Reggie's my tutor." I stated simply.

"As in Reggie _Black_," said Rose

"What other Reggie do we know," said Rhea.

"Thank you Rhea," I said, grateful that there was at least _some_ intelligence in this room.

"Well no wonder you're not annoyed," mused Alice. "What would be better than having a hot guy as your tutor!"

We all eyed her.

"I thought you liked Frank," said Rhea suspiciously.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't state the obvious."

The bell rang, quickly stopping our delightful conversation.

"Is it potions next?" asked Rhea picking up her bags.

I pulled out my timetable finding Tuesday. "Yup potions." I said putting the slip of parchment back in my pocket then picking up my bag before following Alice out the door.

Potions would probably be one of my more favorite subjects. (Note: no sarcasm this time). Find it really fascinating, I mean you put a whole lot of things together, chop 'em up, stir a bit and voila! You have something completely different. It would probably be my top favorite if it wasn't for the teacher. Professor Slughorn. He sort of reminds me of... Well, some guy who captures butterflies, kills them, then pins them to the walls in a glass cabinet in some dark and dusty room. And every now and he sneaks off in the middle of the night to the room. First he unlocks it with an old key revealing some steps, which go down and disappear into the darkness. Then he walks down the stairs holding a flickering candle, in hi nightcap and slippers, and creaks open the wooden door at the bottom of the stairs. The candle semi illuminates the room. He walks over and places the candle on a desk, then carefully takes the case of butterflies from the wall and places it on the desk, blowing away the dust.

He stands there for hours, just staring at the beautiful, delicate, detailed, colorful...dead bugs. After a while he realizes what time it is so he carefully places the case back on the wall, grabs the nearly extinguished candle, walks out of the room shutting the door behind him, shuffles up the stairs, goes through the door, locks it carefully, then goes to bed. In the morning, the housekeeper wakes him up to go to work, and he continues life as if nothing has happened.

Don't worry. You're not the first person who's told me I have a twisted imagination.

I haven't actually seen any evidence yet that the prof is actually what I perceive him to be but everybody has secrets.

Well what I said about him is sorta true... Metaphorically. Because he has his precious favorite students, and every now and then he has little 'parties' with them. _And_ he acts like its a secret but _everybody_ knows. So it's sorta similar to the whole butterfly thing. You know, dead butterflies, favorite students... See the similarities..? Maybe...? Not really...? Me neither. But what I was trying to get to is that I am luckily (Note sarcasm) one of Sluggy's favs!!!! Yay for me !!!! Not.

So any way, here I am walking to potions with my oh-so-delightful friends, when who should come around the corner but alas! T'is James and the Justice league of doom!

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a _school_ James. We're going to _class."_

"Suuure you are," he smirked.

"Yeah. Sure," I said smiling sweetly, before walking past him.

As we entered the dungeon room, I turned to Rose." what was that?"

"What was what?" she answered innocently

"You and Black. I saw how you two looked at each other back there." I glared.

"Oh come Ells. Its just Sirius." Said Rhea.

"Who's an arrogant bastard!" I whispered as Slughorn entered the room.

"And he's Witch Weekly's number 1 hottest guy of the century." Added Alice.

The twins looked at each other before cracking up in silent peals of laughter. Slughorn eventually glared at them, which encouraged them to calm down. He seemed to be uptight, so he made us copy notes in silence, preventing us to finish our conversation.

Well preventing us to continue verbally anyway and once again I became indebted to the creator of passing notes

_Just chill, you're almost as tense as Mr Sluggy up there_

**You flirted with my brother's best friend!!!!!!**

Hey at least in wasn't your brother.

Go away. I'm trying to learn. If you pass another note to me I'll burn it.

Wow the bad mood seems to be catching

_Well at least Rhea is like that for a reason. She's a nerd._

**Hello? Can we please get back on topic!**

_Right. You being angry at me for liking Sirius._

**Yes**

_I can't help who I like-_

That's the point when Slughorn came over without us noticing and snatched the note off Rose. And of course read it… After his eyes skimmed over it, he looked up at us.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you girls." He said looking _deeply_ hurt. "Especially you Miss Potter. It seems as though I have no choice but to exclude you from the Slug Clubs next _two_ gatherings. Hopefully then you will have learnt your lesson."

I looked down at my desk, trying to look _deeply_ disappointed by my punishment.

"And as for you two," he said glaring at the twins. " Think it is a fit enough punishment for you to have it on your conscience that you have _deprived_ Ellie of these gatherings."

They both looked at him with their best aghast face, but I noticed the corners of their mouths were twitching.

"And since this isn't the first time that this has occurred, you shall have to be split up. Rose can go with Miss Lupin. Alice with Mr Shaklebolt, and Miss Potter can go with… Mr Black."

I gathered up my things and moved over to where Reggie was sitting.

"So, we meet again," he smirked.

"Indeed we do." I said seriously.

"And here I was thinking you were one of Slughorn's favorites "

I rolled my eyes. "Well I can't say I'm…disappointed at my punishment."

Reggie chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "Well I think you better get started on those noted," he said nodding at the board. "There's quite a lot."

I looked over at it and groaned. It was filled with Slughorn's scrawl. Hesitantly, I started to write. After a few lines, Slughorn called out my name.

"Yes Professor?"

"After how many days does it take for the Bone marrow antidote to mature?"

I glanced and skimmed through it, then cursed silently as I realized we had looked at that antidote last week.

"Um…" said looking around the room for inspiration. "Well, er."

Reggie scribbled something down and slid it to me. Glancing down I smiled. " It matures after 17 days, at which point it has turned a mossy green colour."

Slughorn narrowed his eyes at me as the bell rang.

After he dismissed us, I turned to Reggie. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," he shrugged picking up his bag. " Although I don't recall you being absent for the Bone marrow lesson."

"Well… I was um… I was preoccupied." I said.

"Reggie laughed. "How do you do it?'

"Do what?" I said as we walked towards the door.

"Not do really badly in your classes."

"Well it might have something to do with Rhea Lupin." I suggested.

"Nah, it can't be that," he smiled as my friends came to join us.

"Well I guess I'll catch you later then," he said as we neared one of the corridors, which I assumed went to the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah, Seeya." I called back to him as he disappeared down the steps.


	3. In loveless mutant butterflies

Disclaimer. If you honestly think i made all of this up, you have not lived and probably shouldn't be reading this. those of you who know i didn't. You know who the credit goes to...

* * *

**Chapter 3 In loveless mutant butterflies**

As I entered the Great hall, I spotted Rose sitting opposite Sirius. I walked briskly over to them. Before I got there, Sirius said something to Rose who blushed and nodded.

As I sat down, Sirius stood up. "Well I guess I'll see you ladies later. Bye Rose," he said winking at her before walking away.

"What was that about?" I asked Rose suspiciously.

She grinned at me. "Well…" she took a deep breath. "Sirius just asked me out!"

Alice giggled in delight and Rhea smiled happily. Me on the other hand? Well let's just say that those were the longest 3 seconds of my life so far. When time finally turned back to Hogwarts time, I blinked. "Did you just say that Sirius Black, as in my dweep of a brother's best friend just asked you out?!"

Rose nodded beaming, then turned to her sister who gave her an ecstatic hug.

"Well at least you didn't say 'yes'," I said loudly.

The three of them stopped their celebration and turned to me.

"What do you mean?" asked Rhea.

"Well at least she didn't _agree_ to it of course. She didn't say yes." I turned to Rose. "Did she?"

She beamed at me again and nodded before turning to Rhea and giving her a hug.

"But why?!" I asked thoroughly confuzzled.

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's something to do with Rose _liking_ him."

"Nah, it _can't_ be that." Said Alice sarcastically.

"But he's my _brother's _ best friend. James won't like it."

"Since when have you cared what James thought?" pointed out Rose. "Besides, he's going to like it less when he finds out that you've got a _huge_ crush on his best friends _Slytherin_ brother."

"Ooooo burn!" laughed Alice giving her twin a high five.

"I do _not _have a _crush_ on _Reggie_!!!" I said gritting my teeth

"It's okay Ellie," 'comforted' Rose, giving me a pat on the shoulder, which I shook off. "You don't have to admit it now. One day you will see the light. Besides, _blatant_ denial is the first sign of true lurrrrve!"

Alice chose this moment to make kissing noises and Rhea broke into song singing '_love is in the air'_.

I glared at them and turned to shun them angrily picking at my food.

And then to make my day even better, my _darling_ brother came over.

"So Rose, you and Sirius aye?" He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What's it to you?" Rose answered.

James shrugged. "Nothin'. Just wanted to wish you good luck, that's all."

That was too much! Fed up, I stormed off.

"What's with her?" asked James.

"She's just in denial."

xxxXxxx

The next day, I furiously tried to give them all the silent treatment, which was particularly hard, seeing as I saw them pretty much 24/7. So it was a relief at last to be free of them at the end of the day to go to tutoring lessons.

"Wow, you must really hate transfiguration." Commented Reggie as I sat down opposite him in the library. "You're looking miserable and we haven't even started."

"Oh no, it's not you." I put in. "In fact, I've been looking forward to this all day. It's a good excuse to finally get away from… well yeah."

"Get away from who?" he enquired.

"Oh it's nothing. Just some stuff that's going on between me and Rose and co. that's all."

"Stuff as in: Sirius asked Rose out and she said yes and your other friends are happy for her but you feel annoyed/betrayed as he is your brother's best friend who you have despised from a young age?"

I stared at him. "How…?"

He shrugged. "Gossip travels like wild fire at Hogwarts… _Or_ it _could_ have been the fact that Sirius came up to me yesterday and bragged about him and Rose."

"Wait, why would Sirius brag to _you_."

"Well, I used to have a crush on Rose two years ago. But not any more," he added seeing my expression. "She's not really my type. Not like- Oh joy. Look who's here."?

I turned around to see James Sirius, Remus and Peter walking towards us.

"Great, just what I needed." I muttered to Reggie. He rolled his eyes at me as a shadow fell over us and I looked up to see darling James and his sidekicks; Blacky & co.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called _learning_ James." I say to him slowly so he can understand me. "You should try it sometime."

"No, I mean what are you doing with…him." He said gesturing at Reggie.

I sighed. "He's my tutor James."

"Tutor? Him!" smirked Sirius.

"What? Jealous are you?" I say back to him. "Not surprised really, seeing as Reggie is the only Black that has enough brain power to actually _teach_ someone."

"Ouch," muttered Reggie grinning at me.

"What was that Regulus?" spat Sirius. "I notice you're awfully quiet leaving Ellie here to defend herself."

Reggie lent back in his chair. "Well she seems to be doing a splendid job as it is and if I were to interfere, I would merely be taking the glory away from her."

"You're so… _silly_!" said Peter trying to sound menacing.

Reggie and I looked at each other before cracking up.

James glared at Peter who blushed furiously.

"Well bye," said James turning to go. "Just try not to get too cozy!"

"Hey, at least I'll be better off than you. When's the last time Lily spoke to you, huh?" I called after him. "A week ago? And what did she say to you again? OH yeah, I remember. 'I _hate_ you James Potter. I will _never_ go out with you so stop trying!'."

James made no comment but simply pulled his hand out of his pocket and made a rude hand gesture before storming off.

"Well that was… enlightening." Reggie smirked.

"Welcome to a day in the life of the Potters."

"Sorta reminds me of mine and Sirius' relationship… Except me and him aren't in the same houses so I guess that makes you worse off."

"Gee, that makes me feel _loads_ better."

"Glad I could help! And speaking of help, we should probably be getting onto this transfiguration thing."

I let out a groan causing him to grin.

"I thought we'd start off by seeing what you can or can't do." He said pulling out a teapot from his bag.  
"That's a can't," I said automatically.

"Okay then, how about this." He pulled out a small cage, which held a canary.

I shook my head.

"Mouse?" he said hopefully.

I winced. "_Possibly._ On my good days."

"Well lets find out what sort of day today is then." He said placing one on the table and gesturing for me to take out my wand.

I took a deep breath, the butterflies in my stomach feeling like they were turning into mutants with lead wings, thrashing about with their evil blood sucking fangs. I started to turn my wrist nut Reggie's hand sped out and caught it. I looked at him in surprise. "What-was I doing it wrong?"

"I guess you could say that." He grinned. "First of all, your wrist is turning the wrong. Second, you should have started saying the spell by now, and third. You look like you're about to faint."

I lowered my wand. "Oh…"

"Right, let's see." Reggie muttered to himself. He stood up and walked around the table so he was sitting next to me. "First you need to relax, so um, maybe if you breathe, that might help."

I tried breathing, which funnily enough helped, but the mutants in my stomach seemed to get worse when I noticed how close Reggie was sitting. As I breathed in, the smell of his cologne swept over me, turning my mutant butterflies into mutant bats. His face had perfectly chiseled features and had a glow to it like he had been working in the sun. And, oh Merlin, his eyes. They were a deep dark grey, but when he smiled, they turned a smoky blue, and-

"Ellie?"

My mind faded back and I realized that Reggie was staring at me with a slightly perplexed expression on his face.

"Ellie?" he said again.

"What? Yeah I totally agree." I blurted.

"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?"

"What? No of cause I did. You said um… You know uh… You talked about the um… thing that was, you know…" I sighed. "No not really."

Reggie grinned causing his eyes to-_Stop _it Ellie!

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked placing his hand on my arm which did _not_ help the mutant teradactors in my stomach.

"I- I'm fine." I said. My face feeling it was about to combust.

"You're sure?"

"I, um…could you excuse me for a second?" I said trying not to like at him. "I need to um, you know…" I quickly walked away before he could answer. Once out of his sight I sat down and lent against a bookshelf, trying to calm myself down. Oh, incase you were wondering, I don't usually act/ feel like this when I'm around the opposite sex. Believe me this is a _totally_ new experience for me.

All right Ellie. Forget about Reggie and how good he looks, or his hands or his-damn it! What is _wrong_ with me!! He's just a guy who happens to be unfairly good-looking. I've talked to good-looking guys before and I was fine. Namely Sirius who is utterly annoying, but still… I know! I'll just pretend he's James.

I groaned.

No that won't work coz I would insult him all the time and besides. That would be like incest coz it would be like I was in love with my brother. Did I just say… Okay I am _not_ in love with Reggie! I am _not _in love with Reggie!

I looked over at the shelves opposite me and noticed that one of the books is the same colour as Reggie's hair. Sort of a dark- Stop it Ellie!!! I! AM! _**NOT**_! IN! LOVE! WITH! REGGIE!!!!!!!

I slapped my face a few times for good measure-

"Ellie?"

Great, now he's seen me inflicting self-harm… But why should I care what he thinks of me. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Oh no, not me. I am 'in love' free. I am-

"Ellie?" Merlin, I love it when he' says my name. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in the most unfine voice in existence.

"Are you sure? It's just been nearly like," he looked at his watch, "nearly 20 minutes."

"Really? Wow. How time flies when… Yeah." I got up because he looked really good from where I was sitting and I couldn't concentrate.

"So um, do you want to get back to…you know-"

"Oh right! Transfiguration! Sure!"

He gave me a weird look before walking in the direction of the table and I took a deep breath before following him.

He sat down on the chair next to mine, but after doing some quick thinking, I sat in the other chair next to mine so there was a chair between us. He looked at me as of to say 'okay…' but then carried on talking about…Wow. His jaw looks_ really_ good in this light. I sort of-

"Ellie?"

"Yup?" Great. I guessed I zoned out again.

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling all right?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I stared at him trying not to 'stare' at him. "Yeah, I'm-" I stopped and thought. "You know what? I _do_ feel a bit sick. I think I might be coming down with something. I might just head over to the hospital wing and get myself checked out."

"Um o-okay? Um, here, I'll come with you-"

"No!" I blurted out. "No, I'm fine. I mean I _should_ be fine. It's probably just something I ate over dinner."

"He looked at me weirdly. "Dinner?"

"Yeah."

"We um, we haven't had dinner yet."

"Oh really? Gosh, this sickness must _really_ be messing with my brain," I '_laughed'_

"Well can't I ju-"

"Thanks for the lesson!" I called as I practically ran towards the door leaving a confused Reggie Behind me.

* * *

  
A/N So yeah. What did ya think. Let me now by clicking the button .


End file.
